This invention relates to a method for adjusting the angle of attack of a floating magnetic head.
Heretofore, in rotary memories of the prior art, it has been usual practice to employ a dynamic air floating system in which the magnetic head can be held in a position in which it is spaced apart from a magnetic recording medium a distance of several microns without coming into contact therewith by balancing the lift produced in the slider formed with an angle of attack when the laminar air flow produced on the surface of the rotary member strikes the slider with the biasing force of a spring which presses against the slider. In order that the slider may float in the air in a stable manner with respect to the surface of the rotary member, proposals have been made to use several different types of slider including a plane type, stepped type, chamfered type and crowning type. In all the types of slider, it is essential that a suitable angle of attack can be formed by avoiding the instability of the slider which may vibrate while floating and by ensuring that the slider is readily restored to its original position when exposed to a disturbance so that a predetermined spacing can be maintained between the slider and the rotary member at all times.
To this end, attempts have been made to select carefully the point in the slider at which the biasing force of the spring is exerted on the slider for producing lift therein or to use a gimbal, for example.